


Borap is best sung in jest.

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Kageyama Family (Cafe or otherwise) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Gen, ITS FRIENDSHIPS SET TO BORAP, Songfic, im seperating each frienship into a chapter for ease of finding, the “embarrass the shit out of Tobio at every possible moment” squad, they're hella short tho, watch these cuties make friends, watch tobios siblings be protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles about the Kageyama Family and the friends they make at Karasuno, based on lyrics from Bohemian Rhapsody. Featuring Takumi and Ukai, Kanna and the SG Crew, Takashi and Asahi, the Triplets and the Underrated Trio, Akio and Hinata, Keiko and Yachi, Kiyoshi and Tanaka, and Arata and Natsu.</p><p>For Kageyama Family Week Day 1- Bohemian Rhapsody</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Life had just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all away.” Ukai & Takumi

Takumi watched his younger brother’s new volleyball coach disdainfully. The man was his age, but reminded him of when he was in high school. A cigarette hung on his lips as he manned the counter at a local convenience store, looking bored out of his mind as he watched customers mill about the store. He looked, talked, and acted like a delinquent, just like Takumi did in high school. But Takumi had grown out of it, where apparently this man hadn’t. 

“Oi, are you just gonna stand there or are you gon’ buy something?” Takumi jumped at the loud voice directed at him, and hurried to look for something to get to not seem like a loiterer. He grabbed two lollipops, planning to give them to his kids when he got home. Ryuzo and Yui were always very excited whenever he brought home treats for them.   
He walked over to the counter, and he was pulling out his wallet as he heard the man say “Hey, don’t I recognize you from somewhere?” Takumi froze, his interactions with the blonde in high school coming first to mind. The pair had squared off a few times, generally ending in one of them retreating as fast as they possibly could, and them both being exhausted.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember now, you’re one of Kageyama’s brothers. I’m his coach, and the kid’s doing pretty well for himself. You should really come to a game sometime, I’m sure he would love to see his siblings there.” Takumi sighed in relief, and smiled at the thought of Tobio’s new team. While by the end of middle school, Tobio had wanted to give up on ever finding a team who would be able to keep up with him, Karasuno had provided somewhere where he was pulled back out of his shell and was able to grow.

“Yeah, I really should. Tobio’s actually gotta tell us when his games are for that to happen though.” 

Ukai laughed at this, and shook his head. “That sounds like the kid, he’s pretty reclusive. He’s been getting a lot better though, I’m glad. Lemmie give you my number, and I can text you the next time we have a good practice match.” Neither of them knew it, but this was the start of a long-lasting friendship.


	2. “Goodbye, everybody, I’ve got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.” Kanna, Saeko, Akiteru, & Small Giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo is the Small Giant. Katsuo means something along the lines of Victorious Hero, so I thought it was fitting. Also the SG Squad consists of Saeko, Akiteru, and the Small Giant. That is my name for them. Please accept and love and use this name.

Kanna lounged on her bed, feet on the headboard, sketchbook discarded on the ground, and about 20 balls of crumpled-up paper littered around her. A week long vacation from school had brought her back to Miyagi for a few days, but school still found a way to stress her out. Her “Interpreting Life with Art” professor gave the students an assignment over break, which everyone groaned about, but was assigned anyway. The assignment was to do a piece on graduation.

Graduation was a sore subject for her and her friends from high school. It had gone fantastically, until Katsuo had dropped the bomb that he was given a scholarship to a university in America. His reputation of being the “Small Giant” had reached every corner of the globe, but he hadn’t told any of them that he was going to America for college. Not even her, and she’s his cousin. Of course, as soon as the family found out, they planned a huge going away party, but to be honest, Kanna’s heart wasn’t really in it. The two were pretty close, and she was upset that he hadn’t told her. So yeah, her sketches were currently a lot of thick, angry lines that didn’t give justice to the hurt graduation had brought her.

* * *

 

A half-hour train ride away from Kanna, Saeko was changing out of her wadaiko outfit, and her eye caught on a picture framed on her bookshelf. It was of her and her three best friends from high school, all decked in black robes with graduation caps on their heads, each sporting a huge smile. The photo was taken a few hours before Katsuo had made his announcement, and all that happiness had crumbled. The four still regularly skyped, but it wasn’t nearly the same. Saeko had been lucky, and had run into Akiteru a few times wandering around town, but it wasn’t the same without Katsuo and Kanna.

* * *

 

Only a few kilometers away, Akiteru was watching a recording of one of Karasuno’s games, smiling as he watched his younger brother bicker with the younger brothers of two of his best friends. Akiteru thought it almost ironic, how well he got along with his friends in comparison to their younger siblings. A chime from his phone made him look down at his phone, and his face contorted in surprise. The text he had gotten made him pause the video and quickly tug on his shoes and grab his wallet and keys.

* * *

 

And in an airport not so far away from any of them, a short, dark haired man with wild eyes and a killer spike watched the luggage rack circle around, waiting for his large duffel to pass him. As soon as he saw the black and orange bag, he grabbed it, and set it with his pile of suitcases and carryons. He checked his phone, seeing three new messages, and moved his luggage to a nearby bench, where he waited patiently.

A few minutes later, a loud, feminine voice called his name, and he was quickly pulled into a headlock, his hair almost immediately being ruffled. When Saeko let go of him, a huge grin was plastered across her face.

“I hope you didn’t cause any crashes on your way here!” He joked, and Saeko’s response was to punch him with all her might in his arm.

“I’m not that bad of a driver Katsuo, it’s been awhile since you’ve been in a car with me.”

“I dunno, Hinata was complaining pretty loudly about your driving skills. The only reason Tobio wasn’t was because he has to deal with my mom’s driving all the time.” Kanna interjected as she pulled Katsuo into a bear hug.

Saeko attempted to defend herself. “I was on my motorcycle. I’m a lot better at driving that then a car. You guys are so rude.”

“Leave some of him alive for me to greet!” Akiteru had arrived moments after Kanna, and stood a little off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets, smiling happily.

The four left the airport, packing Akiteru’s car with Katsuo’s luggage, making it a tight squeeze for Kanna to fit in the backseat while Katsuo took the passenger and Akiteru drove, Saeko following behind on her motorcycle. They dropped off the stuff at the Kageyama home before heading out for drinks and catching up.

 

 


	3. “Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening.” Takashi & Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones super short but Takashi and Asahi would be best of friends and no one can convince me or Tobio otherwise.

Tobio was very adamant in dragging Takashi to practice after he realized the similarities between his tallest brother and Karasuno’s ace. His immediate thoughts were of the friendship the two could easily created, but he had forgotten about Nishinoya’s protective streak over Asahi. So when he was finally able to convince Takashi to come with him, and then to talk to the “scary looking” Asahi, the tiny libero was on him in a second, bombarding him with questions. As Takashi visible shrunk, Tobio tried his best to get Noya’s attention on anything else. 

Eventually, he was able to convince Noya to show off his Rolling Thunder to the newcomer, and Asahi and Takashi were finally able to talk. When Tobio asked Takashi later about their conversation, Takashi mentioned that half of it was about how intense and frightening Noya could be. Takashi started picking Tobio up from practice after that, just to talk to his new friend, and Tobio was very pleased with himself.


	4. “Spare him his life from this monstrosity.” Miho, Chiho, Shiho, Ennoshita, Kinoshita & Narita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets and the Underrated Trio would all be best friends its gonna be great please consider this.

They had been hoarding food for weeks. The amount of packaged snacks in their closet almost took up more space than the clothes for all three of them combined. The triplets had a very good reason for hoarding all this food though. They had the next week of school off, and they were planning to use it wisely. And by wisely, I mean they were going to marathon Naruto with their friends. All of Naruto, including spinoff series, movies, and any OVAs they could find. 

The Friday night marking the beginning of their marathon brought Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita, the reason they were marathoning, to the Kageyama family home. Ennoshita had only watched one or two random episodes of anime in passing, and despite his protests that it was unnecessary, Miho was adamant that he saw something. And since Naruto was the first anime she had watched, Naruto it was. After that decision was made, the next was to figure out just how much of Naruto he should watch. It came out that Narita had only seen the first season, and it snowballed from there. Now, the six planned to spend a week watching anything that they could find Naruto related. Hopefully they would finish, but they weren’t completely sure if it was possible in the 9 days they had. Even if it wasn’t, they sure planned to try.

By Monday morning, even Miho, the anime enthusiast, was sick of Naruto. They had played it pretty much nonstop, only taking breaks for naps, and all of them were in various states of exhaustion. Chiho was staring blankly at the screen, eyes glazed over as she tried to comprehend the ridiculous running. Shiho was crumpling and uncrumpling various food wrappers after reading every word on each one. Miho glared at the screen, upset at the fact that she was starting to resent her first anime. Narita was babbling about the sheer amount of battles while Kinoshita drooled on his lap, fast asleep. Ennoshita was the only one actually paying attention to the screen, but he was completely lost after having slept through about fifteen episodes.

When mama Kageyama walked into the room they were in that afternoon, she saw them all cuddled together, fast asleep. She paused the episode, cleaned up the various wrappers littered on the floor, and took a picture of them, smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I calculated the length of all Naruto episodes, Shippuden episodes, OVAs, and movies, and it’s a little more than 240 hours. Which is 10 days nonstop. So maybe it’s not physically possible but they sure would try.


	5. “Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the Fandango?” Akio & Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones one of my favorites because Akio and Shou are great together, and Tobio is very sorry for introducing them, but its great. Beta'd by ZodiacLeopard on tumblr because I can't write Akio without his creator making sure he's on point! Also the art's by ZodiacLeopard as well because we wanted to include that scene.

Tobio regretted ever introducing his twin and his boyfriend. They had become the ultimate “embarrass the shit out of Tobio at every possible moment” team, and he was really, really done with both of them. Little did he know, it was about to get exponentially worse. Shouyou and Akio had recently made a bet on which one of them could embarrass Tobio more, and neither of them would back down without a fight.

  
The first point went to Shouyou, when he kissed Tobio in the middle of practice, while he was attempting to tell Daichi about a play he had seen while watching tapes from the 1992 Olympic Games. His first instinct was to shove Shouyou off, but the shorter boy had wrapped his legs around him like a monkey. Daichi laughed while Kageyama attempted to detach his boyfriend, face growing continuously redder. Tsukishima’s snide comments didn’t stop for weeks after that incident.  
Akio’s first score was more subtle, but equally as effective. One night, he grabbed Tobio’s phones while he was asleep. He opened snapchat and proceeded to take about twenty photos in various awkward poses, including a multi-chin photo, one in full clown makeup, and one blowing a kiss to the screen, and sent all of them to Oikawa. The next morning, Tobio woke up to about twenty confused, then outraged texts and three very awkward snapchat videos in which Oikawa ranted about respecting his senpai and not wanting to have to wake up to Tobios triple chin gracing his snapchat. He had to explain in a rather embarrassing call to Iwaizumi what had happened, and ignored Akio for the rest of the day.

  
Shouyou was able to double the embarrassment, as Akio had also sent them to Shouyou with his plan. Throughout the day, Tobio was accosted with Shouyou overdramatically emulating the snaps, and then screeching responses in a terrible impression of Oikawa. By the end of the day, Tobio knew to stay at least ten feet away from Shouyou if he didn’t want to be victim to imitations of the embarrassing snapchats Akio had sent. They agreed that this gave Shoyou a point, as he had made it even better.  
The next day, Akio wandered into Karasuno’s gym before a practice match with a school from out of town. He sat in the stands, waiting patiently for the right moment, before standing and shouting “Yeah, that’s my brother!” after Tobio had made a particularly well-placed serve while warming up. While Tobio was used to these outbursts in the stands, what he was not used to was the pink afro wig and brightly colored, mismatched clothing Akio was donning at the moment. His next serve didn’t do nearly as well, but he quickly hit his stride again, and threw a few annoyed glares at Akio. Point Akio.

  
When warm ups were almost over, Akio went to get a drink from a vending machine and overheard a few of the other team’s members muttering about “the shorty who is terrible at recieves.” Akio knew they were talking about Shouyou, and grinned to himself. They were in for quite a surprise. He bought his drink and took his seat in the stands, watching the three members who had underestimated Shouyou. A few points into the match, the freak quick was utilized and Akio stood up, excited that the boys who had dissed Shouyou were proven wrong so quickly.

  
“HE’S NOT JUST FOR SHOU-YOU!” Akio shouted from the stands, jerking his arms in an odd yet threatening gesture. Shouyou down on the court grinned and repeated his gesture, exclaiming “GWWAAAH” in excitement. Tobio watched this exchange and almost immediately buried his face in his hands, both at the terrible pun and Shouyou’s imitation. Akio and Shouyou considered it a collaboration and each got a point.

  
The collaboration went well, so they planned another one. After a lot of begging, they convince Ukai to let them use his store’s intercom system for a few minutes one day after school. Tobio was pretty easy to get to the store, all Shouyou had to do was promise him meat buns. As soon as they arrived, however, Shouyou disappeared, only to reappear with Akio... singing. The background piano started, and Tobio’s mortification grew as he realized they were singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Tobio knew very well Shouyou’s position on Bohemian Rhapsody, which was that it should never be sung in seriousness, and not butchering it was on par with the seven deadly sins. He left almost immediately, allowing him to escape embarrassment. Neither of them got any points that time.

  
The winning point was more of a spur of the moment incident, but Akio was still proud of his efforts to embarass his brother. Shouyou was eating a pack of pocky while watching a tv show with Tobio. Tobio was fruitlessly attempting to steal a piece of pocky from Shouyou, and Shouyou was refusing and protecting the box fiercely. Tobio’s slew of insults brought Akio in from the other room, and he seized the opportunity. A bump to his shoulder sent Tobio careening into Shouyou at the perfect angle, his mouth catching the bit of pocky sticking out from between Shouyou’s teeth and pushing them into a kiss. Both scrambled back as Akio laughed and pointed out, “You shouldn’t have to play the pocky game if you want to kiss him so badly, Tobio.” He got glared at as he exited, laughing the whole time.


End file.
